Arguments
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: My entry for the Mikey and April Bi-week challenge on DeviantArt. April is upset about Donnie and Casey arguing while Mikey is upset about Raph and Leo arguing. They have a heart to heart about how their loved ones arguing makes them feel and brings them closer together.


**A/N: This was entered into the competition on DeviantArt for RachelErica's Bi-week challenge. It didn't win but here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own TMNT **

**Plz comment but no trolls **

"WHAT! YOU'RE TAKING APRIL TO A MONSTER TRUCK RALLY! YOU IDIOT! SHE COULD BE HURT OR MUGGED OR RAN OVER OR-"

"LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE GREEN FREAK. APRIL CAN DO WHATEVER SHE WANTS. SHE DON'T NEED YOU BABYING OVER HER!"

"BUT I'M HER BEST FRIEND!"

"YEAH AND I'M HER BOYFRIEND!"

April sighed and left the kitchen. She'd really had enough of Casey and Donnie arguing over her. She can fight her own battles. Irma once said she thought it would be awesome to have two guys fighting over her. Well she was wrong. It sucked. It sucked to have the two people she cared most about constantly try to get down each other's throats.  
As April came into the living room she could hear similar shouts belonging to Raph and Leo coming from the dojo.

"It's your fault Raph if it wasn't for your temper-"

"MY FAULT! If it wasn't for your terrible leader ship we wouldn't be in the mess in the first place"

"Yeah well-"

The door slid open and out came a completely crest fallen Mikey. His eyes never left the ground as he dragged himself across the hallway. April had never seen Mikey like this before. Mikey who was all ways so happy and full of joy was obviously down cast and upset. Feeling April's eyes upon him Mikey lifted his heavy head and looked deep into her sad eyes.

"Hey April do you wanna go for a walk with me?" he asked putting on a fake smile.  
A loud smash followed by raised voices could be heard from the kitchen. April sighed and nodded.

"Yeah a walk is just what I need right now"

The pair walked randomly down sewer tunnels not really caring where they went as long as it was away from the lair and their troubles. After a long awkward silence April finally broke the peace.

"I hate always having to play peacemaker" she breathed.

Mikey nodded sadly "I hear ya sis but at least you've only had a few weeks of this. I've been keeping the peace here for 15 years" with that he sat down on the side walk, hugging his knees close to his chest. A single solitary tear rolled down his baby cheeks. April couldn't help but stand and stare. She felt so hopelessly lost. She could barely deal with Casey and Donnie for a few weeks. She wouldn't have been able to survive their pathetic arguing for 15 years. Eventually she sat down beside Mikey and wiped the tear from his face.

"I'm so sorry Mikey" April whispered. Mikey nodded but rears continued to fall from his big blue eyes. She couldn't take this any longer. She moved so that she was crouching in front of him. "Mikey look at me" she pleaded and slowly his eyes lifted so that he was looking directly at her. "Mikey you are the little brother I never had and I care about you very much. Just as Raph and Leo care about you and how Casey and Donnie care about me. I know their arguments hurt but they only do it because they want what is best for us. I k now it doesn't feel like it but it's true. One the reasons I stated to date Casey was because I thought that it would put an end to their stupid squabbles. But nothing will ever get rid of conflict entirely. People will always have different ideas and opinions. Nothing can change that." She could feel tears welling up inside her but she had to stay strong for Mikey so she took a deep breath and continued "Mikey I'm saying this because I love you, I promise things will get better"

As Mikey's tears dried up she let out a huge sigh of relief. She never wanted to see her honouree baby brother like that again. But every word she had said was true. Plus it wasn't just for Mikey. Part of it was to reassure herself too. Mikey then pulled April into a hug which she gladly accepted. The two stayed like that for what felt like hours, neither of them wanting to let go.


End file.
